The Hardy Girl
by emberrox42
Summary: For the eyes of ATAC agents: your mission is within. Find out who the girl paired up with the Hardy's is exactly. Why is there something suspicious about her? And what's with this uncanny resemblance to Joe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Read the below report from agents F. and J. Hardy to find out all you can on the suspect. Keep your eyes out for clues they overlooked. Your mission is to find out all you can on Genevive Ferguson and secure a background check. Agents J. and F. Hardy are relying on you giving her the ok. Good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATAC, I mearly work for them, as you well know. Neither do I own Agents J. and F. Procede on to your briefing.**

**Frank**

"Joe?" I asked, looking up from my paperwork. I spotted a flash of blond hair around the corner. Leave it to Joe to sneak out and let me finish the paperwork from our latest case. "Joe, you're not gonna get out of it this time." I called, but there wasn't a reply. A head peaked into Joe and my office, and I was surprised to see it wasn't him.

"Sorry." The girl said. "You must have me confused with someone else. I take it you're Frank?" I was floored.

It wasn't the fact that it wasn't Joe that caught me off guard, or the fact that she knew who I was. (I had a nameplate on my desk) It was the fact that she _was_ Joe that totally stumped me.

Ok, let me explain before you send me off to the loony bin. She wasn't literally Joe, I know that, but if you took Joe and turned him into a girl, you'd have her. She had Joe's hair, save it was longer and wavy. She had Joe's blue eyes down to a T, and I swear anyone would have thought she was him, looking at her face. She had his muscular build, though she was considerably shorter and skinnier than him. I honestly expected her to introduce herself as Josephine, or JoAnne, or something.

"Um… yeah, I am. Who are you, and why are you in-"

"ATAC offices?" she cut me off. "Yeah, I transferred from a branch in California. I'm supposed to work with a… Frank Joe?" She asked looking at a sheet of paper. "Though why you were yelling your last name at me, I have no idea."

"No, you must have got your info wrong." I amended. "I'm Frank. My brother's Joe. It should have been Frank and Joe, not Frank Joe."

"Makes sense. I was wondering what kind of a last name Joe was. Anyways, I'm Jenny. Jenny Ferguson."

Well, it's not Josephine, but…

"Yo, Frank! I scored us some ice cream cones bro!" Joe called, entering our office. So he did sneak out.

"Whoa." Jenny declared.

"Whoa." Joe echoed.

"Is this when we do the whole mirror thing? " Jenny asked, putting her hands up like a mime. "Cause I've never been any good at that."

"Actually, I was whoa-ing over the fact that there's a girl talking to my brother." Joe snorted. "Who're you?"

Leave it to Joe to be blunt and insulting. I'm surprised he wasn't trying to charm her.

"Jenny Ferguson. I transferred to this ATAC branch from California, and they told me to check you guys out."

"Check us out huh? See anything you like?"

Uh oh. Here we go…

"Yeah, actually." She replied, and I raised an eyebrow. She walked over to him and snatched an ice cream cone out of his hand. "Ooh! Mint chocolate chip!" She cried gleefully, and began to lick it.

"Hey!" Joe protested. "That was mine!" He handed me my vanilla cone grumpily.

"Want it?" Jenny asked, licking the entire cone right in front of him.

"Yeah kinda." he grumbled. "You better go buy me another one." Jenny laughed.

"I don't have any money."

"You'll have to settle for eternal servitude than." Joe mock sighed. Jenny snorted.

"Try it and you'll end up with ice cream on your head." She threatened. Joe smirked. I was about to tell him maybe he ought not push her buttons when he opened his mouth.

"Go make me a sandwich eternal slave."

"Sandwich this." she replied with a twinkle in her eye, as she walked over and slammed the ice cream cone down on his head, and twisted it around in his hair. I burst out laughing as mint ice-cream dripped down Joe's face. She winked and left the office.

I think I like this girl already.

**Joe**

While I was standing there with ice cream dripping down my face, Frank was just laughing. So much for bro support. That girl just totally trashed me! Anyways, that ice cream was getting kinda cold, and Frank's laughing kinda woke me up, so I snapped my mouth shut and wiped off my face on Frank's jacket.

"Hey!" he protested, but that's what he gets for not standing up for me. That girl would totally be black and blue by the time I got done with her.

Well, that is, if I hit girls. Which I don't. But if I did Jenny Ferguson from California would be flat on her back right now!

"What's up with that chick?" I asked. "Is there some weird mutant race in California? Is that our next mission?"

"I think your Joe- charm just didn't work this time. But did you notice something weird about her?" My stinking logical brother asked.

"Besides the fact that she dumped ice cream on _this _head?" I asked, pointing to my hair. I finished wiping off the ice cream, and tossed Frank's jacket back at him. He caught it easily and set it down on his desk.

"I mean the fact that she looked like you, talked like you, walked like you, and you gotta admit- if you were in the same place as her you would have done the exact same thing." Frank said, over-analyzing the situation like usual.

"Come on Frank, she's from California. Every girl in California is blonde. And blue eyes just tend to come with blonde-ness." I sighed, flopping down in my chair. It was pretty wicked that ATAC had managed to get us this place to hang out when we're working on cases. I was surprised that my logical brother would be so concerned over this girl's apparent Joe-ness.

"You don't get it Joe. She was talking to me before you got here, and I could have sworn I was talking to you. She didn't just look like you. She was you."


	2. Chapter 2

**You've been introduced to your suspect. Keep your eyes open and take notes. It's vital. Be careful, and most importantly, find out **_**who is Genevieve Ferguson?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATAC or F. and J. Frank Dixon has all rights as you should know, as this document is for ATAC eyes only.**__

**Frank**

"Why are you making me do this?" Joe complained as I pulled him along behind me.

"Because" I snapped, about down to my last nerve, "if we're going to work alongside this girl, you have to get along." I literally drug Joe along behind me as he complained every few feet. I swear, he can be so childish at times.

"But she dumped ice cream on my head." he moaned, and I snickered. "Can't they just make her work with someone else?"

"No, Joe, you can't avoid all your problems, ok? And this time, you have to admit it; your problem is with a girl."

"But I don't get it! I'm the one who understands girls. She should have dumped the ice cream on you!"

"I didn't upset her." I sighed. "You did. Apparently she doesn't fall for your Joe charm. Now shut up a minute, please."

Joe looked wounded, but did as I asked, and I pulled out my phone.

"Yellow? Talk to me." a voice demanded.

"It's Frank." I replied.

"Frank? Man, I'll hate you forever if you make me do this."

"No you won't. It'll be really awkward working with you if you and Joe don't get along."

"It's not that I hate him or anything, it just seems awkward to have a cup of coffee after I dumped his mint chip on his head."

"Well then you'll talk it out, and trust me, he gets over grudges fast."

"I do not!" Joe hollered.

"You do to, now hush." I shot back. "Jenny. Coming or not?"

"Sure. How do I get there from the Holiday Inn?" As I gave her directions, I noticed Joe seemed to be dragging his feet less. Maybe he was just worried she would still be mad at him.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there." She called in my ear. "Bye."

I echoed her, and then lead the way to the coffee shop we were meeting at.

"She's a mean person Frank!" Joe whined.

"She seems perfectly nice to me. Maybe if you hadn't demanded eternal servitude…"

"She ate my ice cream!" he complained.

"Catch." a voice interrupted. We both looked up, and Joe caught a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Enjoy." Jenny grinned.

"Thanks. You're forgiven." Joe said, already burying his face in the ice cream tub.

"What about you? Aren't you going to apologize for demanding eternal servitude?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." Joe sighed.

**Joe**

Ok, so I know I agreed to meet Jenny and get on her good side, but I didn't plan to like her. Well, that changed when she gave me ice cream.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't have any money?"

"I lied." She said with a grin. She walked inside the shop and ordered off the bat a double tall super-mocha-frappe-chai-latte-tino heavy on the cream with sprinkles on the top. That's my order! Frank shot me a smug grin, but I wasn't about to let his stupid theory be proved just by a coffee order. I ordered a cappuccino.

"What do you guys want to know?" Jenny asked, drinking her coffee. I stared at it longingly, but instead I sipped my cappuccino. Frank looked triumphant. Stinking, logical one. Why'd he always have to be right?

"Well, why'd you transfer from California?" Frank asked. She shrugged.

"ATAC said that I was needed. If you hadn't noticed, I don't plan on staying."

"Well, how would we know?" I asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel, Joe." She explained as if I was a small child. "You were in on that conversation, right?"

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"That's weird. You'd think that ATAC would alert us." Frank added. "We just finished our last case."

"Ooh, what was it on?" she asked.

"A drug cartel." I simply said, and she nodded.

"Well, tell us about you." Frank demanded. She shrugged.

"Um, let me see. My dad's a lawyer, and my mom's a florist."

"Hey, our friend Nancy's dad is a lawyer. Maybe you know him? His name's Carson Drew."

"Sounds familiar. I don't know." she said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm seventeen, and I live in San Diego California. I like food, and videogames, riding my motorbike, and…um… I ice skate. And play hockey. I've been with ATAC since I was… thirteen. Well, I was training then. I went on my first mission when I was fourteen."

"Excuse me, what does ATAC stand for?" the waitress asked, coming to our table. I could have happily killed both Jenny and the waitress right then and there. There was no way Jenny could expose ATAC that easily. Frank and I shared a glance, but Jenny didn't skip a beat.

"Aid's Treatment Activists Coalition." She lied smoothly. "I just got back from a mission trip in Africa. Did you know that among the 900,000 HIV carriers in America, one fourth of them did not receive any treatments, and this means that more than 400,000 people in the United States were living with AIDS. I say were, because the number still alive is going down. Take a stand against the spreading of AIDS. The more you know, the better it gets."

I was impressed. Jenny was lying like a dog, and if Frank and I didn't know her, we would have believed her.

"Oh. Er, that's nice." the woman handed her a coffee. "Here's your macchiato."

"I didn't order a macchiato." Jenny declared. "Did you guys?" Frank and I shook our heads.

"The man over there said to give it to you. I don't know who he was, but hey, a free coffee…" the waitress left the coffee and returned to the kitchen. The three of us shared a glance, and then Jenny quickly chugged the coffee, while Frank and I searched the tray.

"Here!" Jenny called, pulling a DVD out of the bottom of the cup. I pulled back the cardboard hand protector thingy, and found a note.

_Looks like you guys are getting along. Good. _

"Maybe that's why you were transferred here Jenny." I declared, and she nodded. She grabbed the DVD, I grabbed the note, Frank paid the bill, and we hightailed it out of there to Jenny's hotel suite where we could watch the DVD without being interrupted.

"Hey, how'd you lie that easily?" Frank asked her. I kicked myself that I hadn't asked her the same thing.

"Oh, I just made up the facts." she replied breezily as she let us into her room. "I got the name within a second, and winged it from there. I was thinking as I talked rather than thinking before I talked, so it seemed like I knew what was talking about. I've also found out that people feel uncomfortable around missionaries, so they don't pry too much. AIDS just makes people nervous. They feel like they're at risk."

"Impressive." I admitted as she popped the DVD in. "Now let's see what ATAC wants."


	3. The kiddies are coming!

**Frank**

Honestly, I wasn't really sure what to expect from our mission. I mean, they throw Jenny into the mess, and then they expect us to work just like we've know each other forever. Well, I don't have anything against her, but I know Joe like the back of my hand. I can predict his every move, which means I can save his butt that much easier. Jenny? Not so much. Let's just say I hope her butt doesn't need saving. Anyway, I sat on Jenny's bed next to Joe, while she put the disk in the player. Immediately a bunch of pictures flashed across the screen.

"Hey!" Joe cried, elated. "I remember when I used to go to summer camp. Baseball camp was the best!"

"Hush!" I shot at him, as we watched the pictures on the screen. That's right; they were of kids at summer camp.

_This is Camp Rees, located in southern Georgia. It has been the scene of many terrible accidents involving the kids who attend _there_._

"Who would want to hurt kids at camp?" Jenny asked.

"Hush." I replied. Seriously, they both know full well that we can only watch these videos once.

_The worst, by far, was an archery accident that ended up putting 9 year old Michaela White in the hospital._

"Michaela White? As in the billionaire Roger White's daughter?" 

_As I'm sure you have guessed by now, we at ATAC believe that this is no accident. There have been numerous other attacks on the children, such as poisonous snakes being planted in the showers, and the inflatable 'blob' in the lake being punctured with twelve children on it._

_As I'm also sure you have guessed, Camp Rees is a camp for privileged children who just want to act like normal kids._

"In other words, it's a rich kid camp."

"Joe, would you please shut up?" I asked, aggravated.

_You three will be posing as camp counselors at Camp Rees. Jenny, we have asked for your assistance so that we may have entry into the girls quarters, and you are the best female agent we have. You are not to go into camp knowing the Hardy's. You three will be posing as Jennifer McCoy, Frank Dready, and Joe Griswold. As usual, this disk will reformat itself in 5 seconds._

"Summer camp killer?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, cool! I've always wanted to be a summer camp counselor!" Jenny squealed. And I mean squealed. I will never understand girls.

"Well, I guess we better think up something to tell Mom and Aunt Trudy." I threw out, bringing them back to reality.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, tilting her head.

"I mean, so they don't find out we're actually investigating this thing." I replied. Duh.

"So… wait, your parents don't know?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Yours do?" Joe shot back.

"Well, yeah, I mean I can't keep anything from my Dad. He's a lawyer- he knows when I'm lying. I figured why not tell Mom too, you know? It's important for them to be a part of my life, agent or not. Plus, Mom always gives me ice cream after a case."

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that. Anyway, Joe and I will go think up an excuse, and I guess we'll meet you at Camp Rees." I said with a shrug.

"Will do. And don't forget your sun screen!" she cried back gleefully.

**Joe**

We went with the most obvious excuse ever. I mean, I can't believe Frank made such a big deal out of coming up with one! I mean, hello-its summer. We're camp counselors. DUH!

Anyway, I'm moving on. We borrowed mom's car, because we figured we'd be better camp counselors if we didn't ride motorcycles and stuff. So, as you can imagine, we were extremely surprised when Jenny came roaring up into Camp Rees with a top of the line hog. She grinned and dismounted as she saw us.

"Hey guys. What are your names?" I forgot that she wasn't supposed to know us yet. Man! I am so jealous! She has a cool bike; she gets to sound all cool while I stand here going uhhhhhhh.

"Joe. Joe Griswold." I said, finally regaining my senses. "And I'm green with envy. I figured it would be a good idea not to bring the bikes."

"Yeah, well, I just can't part with my baby." Jenny replied, stroking the bike.

"Oh good, you three are getting to know each other. You must be my new counselors. I'm Momma Bear." A woman called coming up to us. Looking at her and Jenny, I was feeling kinda out of place.

For example-Jenny was dressed in jean shorts, a yellow Star Trek tee shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was in a long blonde braid down her back, she wore a pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes, and a red pirate style bandanna on her head.

Momma Bear was wearing an oversized blue camp tee shirt, and white jean shorts. Hear hair was up in a pony-tail, and she also had sunglasses. She wore a large gardening style hat, and had pretty sturdy tennis shoes.

Now look at Frank and me. He's in a striped polo, and I'm in a muscle-shirt. We're both wearing jeans, and we both have on converse. No sunglasses, no headgear.

Uh-oh.

Momma Bear seemed to share my sentiment. (Hey look Frank-SAT word of the day!)

**Frank **

I'm so proud.

**Joe**

You should be. Anyway, she turned to us and asked "Have you boys ever been camping before?"

We had to answer no. I blame Frank. So then we got this long discussion from Momma Bear and Jenny about why they wear hats (in case of ticks) and why your hair should always be back (in case you have to go into the fire ring) and all sorts of other summer camp issues. I mean, Frank and I had wilderness survival training with ATAC, but this was just plain different.

How hard can it be, right?

"Well, first off, you need camp names." Momma Bear declared, looking us over. "We use camp names to distinguish between the campers and the councilors. If we have an emergency and someone needs Joe, for example, there could be four or five Joe's but only one Ice Cream, for example."

"Ooh! I call Skates! Spelled with an 8" Jenny elaborated.

"Joe should be Chips." Frank said, smirking. "Like Mint chips."

"Really?" I grumbled as Jenny giggled. "Fine. Frank should be Bookworm."

"Do you three know each other?" Momma Bear asked, and Jenny shook her head.

"Just met these two. Momma Bear, am I gonna be working with the kids? I'm so excited! You know, I absolutely adore kids. I took a training course a few years ago. I'm CPR certified too."

"You certainly are. Sk8s, you are going to be staffing the Capote girls. Bookworm, I want you with the Agarita boys. And Chips? You're on kitchen staff. Let's get going people, the kids are coming."

Hah. Forget the British, The kiddies are coming, the kiddies are coming.

THE KIDDIES ARE COMING!

Wait, kitchen staff?


	4. Day one: is there an hope at all?

**Ember here! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! School was hectic, and this summer I had an experience quite like Jenny's- yes folks, I staffed a summer camp. And they don't have Wi-Fi at camp. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I promise. You can get Frank and Joe and Jenny to investigate if you want, but they'll tell you the only thing I own are the characters that I made up, and you know who they are!**

**bubblestar888:Thank you very much! and are you, by any chance, the bubbles that I know? Or maybe a different one?**

**jessjes98: I'm very glad you think so! Thank you ever so much!**

**Liberty Girl in the Sky: I will update this! Right now! And thank you for your support!**

**I luv J: I'm glad my light and funny story has made you happy! And for some reason, Joe is the easiest character for me to write, so I'm glad you like him. As for your wish for Jenny and Joe… well, I'm sorry to say it won't come true, but for reasons I can't explain just yet. I hope you don't mind!**

**Cath: I will absolutely give you more! Right about… now!**

**Jenny**

So, as you guys know, I was extremely excited to be a camp counselor. I mean, hello, french braids and ghost stories anyone? Add that to the fact that I'm on a case, and man- best summer ever! After getting direction from Momma Bear, I moved off to my station, calling "Capote! Capote girls, over here!"

I checked off the girls as they arrived with their parents, watching each of them carefully. So far there was no sign of a mass murdering person. Well, with the exception of Joe, who was rather upset at getting stuck on kitchen duty.

**Joe**

Kitchen duty! Who wouldn't be upset?

**Jenny**

Anyone else. My point is no one looked suspicious yet. Ok, so Capote was made up of five cabins, each with four bunk beds in them, as well as a counselor cabin. Thankfully, I wasn't going to be alone with 20-fourty girls( I believe this week I'm gonna have 29), but would have four other counselors with me. All I had to worry about were the girls in the Mockingbird cabin. Once all forty girls and their parents arrived, I lead them back to Capote, where Sprinkles, Bubbles, Scrambled Eggs and Rainbow were waiting. They started in on the whole camp spiel, so I had time to survey the kids and parents.

"Hi, my name is Scrambled Eggs, and I'm going to be your head staff, or HL this week. These girls with me are your fellow counselors, Bubbles, Rainbow, Sprinkles, and Sk8s. Rainbow and Sprinkles have lists of which cabin you're in, and Bubbles and Sk8s will show you where they are. Parents, once you find out which cabin your girl is staying in, if you would escort them there and help them pick out a bed, it would be much appreciated. Once everyone is all settled down and you've said your goodbyes, girls, meet us all back here at campfire." Scrambled Eggs directed, and at once the parents and girls crowded around, both excited and terrified. Bubbles and I immediately set out directing girls to Mockingbird, Blue Jay, Cardinal, Robin, and Sparrow cabin. Finally, everyone was where they were supposed to be, and I sat down in the campfire ring with the others.

"So, Sk8s, I haven't seen you before." Scrambled Eggs declared.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "This is my first week."

"So why'd you come?" Sprinkles asked, kinda disdainfully. "Not to be rude, but with all that's been happening…"

"What's been happening?" I asked, interested.

"You're kidding." Rainbow piped up. "We made the news, you know. And not in a good way."

"And we've had a lot of staff quit." Bubbles added. "They're too scared for their own necks."

"What's been going on?" I asked again, pretending I didn't know.

"Well," Scrambled Eggs began, taking on the role of spokes person. "Nothing you should be worried about. We've just had a couple accidents this summer, and a few kids got hurt. We've tightened precautions since- people just got too comfortable and thought the rules didn't apply to them."

"A kid got trampled by a horse." Bubbles whispered.

"And there was this archery accident, and I swear the arrow didn't come from the direction of the girls." Sprinkles whispered conspiratorially.

"But they were all accidents, and they won't happen again." Scrambled Eggs interrupted. "Here's this week's schedule." She added, handing us all folders.

We talked for a while more, sorting out varies details and duties, until the parents started leaving, and the girls started coming back. We waited for all 29 of them, than set into the rules.

"Allright, how many of you girls have gone camping before?" Sprinkles asked. A show of hands rose.

"Than you already know the rules of camp. They haven't changed." Rainbow finished. "And they're just as important now as they were the last time we told you."

"So, can you girls tell us what the rules are? Anyone? Let's see how well you know them." I challenged.

Nothing. Scrambled Eggs sighed.

"Rule number one. Listen to your staffers, we're here to help. Uh… don't mess with the wildlife here. You're gonna see bunnies and deer and things, leave them alone."

"Rabbits smell." One girl chimed in.

"Thank you Miranda." Bubbles replied. "Also, don't run. If you run, you fall. This camp is bumpy and it's really easy to trip."

"Treat everyone like you want to be treated. Don't go around being mean. We're only here for a week, so please, cut out the drama." Sprinkles added.

"Oh, and most importantly, wear a hat at all times, and drink lots of water. It's really hot out here, and we want to keep you girls safe." I chipped in.

"Socks and shoes and sleeves at all times!" Rainbow added cheerfully.

"Any questions? No?" Scrambled Eggs looked around. "So, you girls can head back to your cabins now. Make sure if you go anywhere that you tell one of us, and take a buddy. No one walks around camp alone, ok? Not even to the bathroom."

The girls all left and we watched them return to their cabins before resuming our previous conversation. I wasn't able to get much out of them, though, before a screaming fight broke out in Mockingbird cabin.

"Be back." I declared, speeding over to my girl's cabin. "Alright, what's going on here?" I asked, coming up to the cabin. Instantly a rush of words came from inside the cabin.

"Hold up, hold up." I cut them off. "First off, can I come in?"

"Yes!" eight voices cried, before the arguing began again.

"Enough!" I declared. "Now, I want one person to tell me what's going on in here. You, Vanessa?"

"Well, Karen took my box of Belgian chocolates that my mom gave me and-"

"But I-"

"Ah!" I interrupted. "Let Vanessa talk, than you'll get your chance."

"She took my chocolate and won't give it back!"

"Alright, Karen?"

"She should have been sharing with everyone!" Karen complained.

"First off, none of you should have food anyway. It was on the camp list not to bring, so I'll have to confiscate the chocolates. You can have them back at the end of the week, Vanessa. And all you girls need to respect each other's things. Don't take anything without asking, and don't wave around something you have that no one else does. Now, if anyone else has any food, you better offer it up now, or else you're not gonna be too happy when I find out you were hiding it."

And that's how I ended up with two boxes of Belgian chocolates, five candy bars and three bags of potato chips in my possession until the end of the week.

After delivering a food attracts bugs so you better have offered it all up speech, I left to hide the haul in our unit kitchen, until I heard screaming again.

Kids. I hope the boys are having more luck than me finding out everything going on.

**Joe**

Just to make it clear, I hate kitchen duty!

Breakfast is at seven, the kids are supposed to get up at 6:30, and guess who has to get up at 5:00 every day just to make it for them? Do you think I'm this beautiful naturally? I need my beauty sleep people!

**Frank**

Hah. Beauty sleep. You?

**Joe**

And I gotta wash dishes and stuff. How unfair is that? The only upside is like six hours of break to investigate.

**Frank**

Which is kinda the reason we're here, so don't complain, idiot! And I mean that in a nice way. Anyway, I don't have much to report. My experience was very similar to Jenny's, so Frank out.


End file.
